DragonKin
by Digital DragonLord
Summary: A warrior raised by dragons will come face to face with his past, and his future. What do U Think?


DragonKin

By DigiDragonLord

A/N: due to lack of enthusiasm in my series of The Return, and a seeming (seems like it) lack of readers, I have decided to post a original series. This is just the beginning, if I have some reviews I may continue it, if I don't I'll just take it off. If you want me to keep The Return going e-mail me at magekingmorgan@yahoo.com, if you have comments or questions e-mail me. This has absolutely no connection to any of my other stories. 

Dedication: this fic/entire series is dedicated to my buddy, the real DragonMage Luther, and it will stay that way until I say otherwise. Though you may never read this it's for you buddy. 

You walk into a small room, a fire glows in the corner. Around the room there are shelves and shelves of books and other things, on one shelf there is a small pottery figure of an angel, his wings spread he stands ready to cut down his enemies with an immense broadsword, and on the shelf above there lays a huge, black claw, it is a good three feet in length. 

"so you have come at last?" says a quiet voice, you turn to see a tall man sitting it a chair near the fire, you nod and he motions for you to come closer, the man is dressed in a leather jerkin of a deep green color and matching breeches, his face in young looking, but with the wisdom of ages layered upon it, his hair is black with a single clan braid of white and black hair intertwined falling down his left shoulder. "you are here for the story are you not?" he asks, you nod and the man smiles, "good, good, take a seat, the tale may take awhile" you sit on a stool near the fire and wait for the man to begin, "this tale begins on a quiet night, that quiet was destined to be shattered by the sounds of battle…"

**********

"They're here, take the boy and run Cara" roared James. He ran from the window to their room to his workshop. Cara jumped from her bed and threw on her traveling clothes, she ran to the small crib in the corner of their room. Inside lay their son, Landon. She scooped him up and wrapped him tightly in a blanket before she grabbed her carry pack and settled him into his seat. She slid the pack on and grabbed her staff from it's place near the door. James slid the workroom door open, he was dressed in his plate mail. He had a brace of knives around his waist and twin long swords across his back, in his hand was his favorite glaive, on anyone else the weapons would have looked ridiculous but James was proficient with each and he also knew several hand-to-hand fighting techniques. "Take him to Shar, she will take care of him, I'll hold them here as long as I can, god willing I may be able to turn them back, but I'll destroy the house and die myself before one of them sets foot inside our home," tears began to flow from Cara's eyes but James walked over and gave her a hug, "have courage my wife, he will survive, Shar will see to that" she smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss before starting for the back door.

"take care of yourself my love, I will bear our child to Shar and then I will return to help" James was about to argue but upon seeing the look of ice in his wife's eyes he just nodded and walked to their front door to wait for the enemy. Cara turned and rushed out the door and into the night, toward the nearby caves. Cara could hear the clash of steel behind her, and the war cry of her husband. Up the narrow mountain path she labored, her only burdens her child and a staff. On one side was a black abyss and on the other a towering wall of granite. _If James had come with me, he could have held them longer here, but he stayed and I must go_, she thought and onward she staggered.

She was halfway up the path when she heard the roaring sound, she turned to see an immense ball of blue-white flame rising from the place where her home had been, _you have kept your vow James, now I have to keep mine_, she thought and turned to stagger onwards. Seconds later Cara felt something coming behind her, she whipped around when she recognized the soul signature, it felt like dark ice to her mind, it was one of them, one of the people who had killed her husband, her rage boiled up and a bolt of emerald fire rocketed from her hand and smashed her follower off the cliff, he was dead before his feet left the ground. Cara sagged for a second, drained from her spell and turned back to her path. She came upon a ledge a few seconds later and stopped for a rest, she felt another signature coming but this one was like a golden fire in her mind. She sighed in relief as Shar swooped down and landed next to her, Shar was a immense golden dragon, one of the last of her kind, the dragons were being killed off by the emperor, no one knew why he was doing it, but the reason that his men had attacked their home was Cara and James were some of the few the dragon warriors remaining, the link that the dragons had to humans were these few skilled individuals. Shar was at least fifty feet long, her eyes glowed a molten gold as she reached out to Cara with her mind. 

__

"I felt them coming and came to find you, but I see that I was too late, I am sorry that I took too long in finding you" she mind-spoke, Cara just nodded to the dragon. 

"James is already dead, he died fighting them, if he had not held them for so long I wouldn't have made it this far, they must have taken the Centaur clan, for I just blasted a dark centaur off the side. I came to give you little Landon" gasped Cara, Shar gave Cara a puzzled look.

"Are you not coming?" asked Shar in a lilting voice, dragons nowadays usually did not speak out loud, preferring to mind-speak in case some wind was listening for dragon conversation. 

"No I have a debt to pay them for what has happened" replied Cara.

__

"very well, I can tell that your mind will not be changed, good hunting sister, I will get young Luther ready and we will leave for the Glades with your son, if you survive meet me there," Shar reached forward and hooked her claw into the back of Landon's blankets and lifted him from the carry pack, she settled him into the depths of one of her immense paws, "_he will be safe with me, my life before his"_ set Shar, Cara thanked her friend and stood back as the immense wings flapped out and Shar took off into the night, bearing her one and only son, and the hopes of the dragon clan. Cara turned back to the path, she stood ready to face her enemies and had no fear of death in her, power shimmered around her body and her eyes glowed the same golden color that Shar's had, the darkness was rent with golden fire and green lightning that night, people for several miles saw the sight and no one knew what it was that caused it, but several thought it to be God battling with a legion of darkness, and the only ones who knew what it was were smoking corpses, Cara defeated all of the people that had been sent after her but in doing so she drained herself of all energy and after falling into a sleep while standing, slipped and fell into a deep crack in the cliff and died there in her sleep.


End file.
